A Day Out
by shadowhunterakira
Summary: Carmilla and Laura go into town to do some messages, what could ensue on their little outing? xHollsteinx, Carmilla x Laura, F/F Rated T for Language. Oneshot


_**A/N: **__So, I'm back with a new fic, and a new fandom! I'm only posing this here as a notice to all of you who do not read my profile, I am no longer posting fics on this account, I shall be posting them here from now on :) Also, I hope you enjoy. This is your Christmas present, so, Merry Christmas. this was a prompt from my friend, but I cant tell you, or it'll ruin it ;)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla in any way, even though I wish I did, ****( I secretly want Carmilla for myself)**

"Come on babe, lets go." Laura says to Carmilla who is pulling on her coat.

"I'm coming now, sundance, gimme a second." Carmilla snarks back, putting her phone in her back pocket. Laura rolls her eyes at Carmilla's persistent use of pet names for her and opens the door to their dorm room. Stepping out into the hall, Carmilla follows and Laura quickly closes the door, and locks and unlocks it three times. Carmilla looks at her curiously.

"Your OCD is getting worse by the day, I swear buttercup."

"Oh shoosh Toothy, you're not perfect either" Laura mocks.

"Toothy? Really? That's original." Carmilla says snorting lightly the offering her hand to her girlfriend. Laura happily obliges, sliding her hand into Carmillas', their fingers interlocking as they walked down the hallway, and out of their housing block.

"So, where are we going again?" Carmilla asks as they walk down the street.

"Well, we need to go to Spar and buy some cookies, then we need to stop at LaF's Biolab to get you some blood. OH! And we need to stop at the bank. Our allowance for the week comes through today."

"Okay, Creampuff, lead the way."

"I will, you barely leave the dorm anyway. Do you even know where the bank is?"

"Pfffffff, yes." Carmilla states, smirking.

"I know when you're lying, you big goof." Laura laughs, pressing a kiss to the vampire's cheek. Carmilla cant help but smile at Laura's antics.

"You act all cool and unaffected, but you're really just a gigantic, tardis-sized softie." the blonde girl says lovingly.

"Tardis-sized?" Carmilla asks jokingly. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Oh yeah, totally. You're a big,fat broody tardis, and I love you."

They continue to banter like this for the walk to Spar, when Carmilla catches Lauras' elbow. Said girl was skipping down the street singing 'Singing in the rain' as it started to mizzle.

"Laura! You've missed the Spar..."

"OH! Oops, sorryyyyy" Laura says bashfully. The pair walk through the green automatic doors, Carmilla pulling her beanie further onto her head, staying around the edges of the shop, as Laura scurried around picking up the most random foodstuffs that she could, looking like she was making up her 'shopping list' as she went along. Carmilla snorted as Laura picked up double chocolate chip cookies, and peanut butter, followed by boil-in-the-bag rice, and a 2 litre bottle of Coca-cola. Carmilla followed her to cashier's desk and threw a bar of galaxy onto Laura's shopping pile and whispering her a small, "Thank-you" as she glanced at you.

After paying for the food, Carmilla offered to carry the bag down the street as they walked, again hand-in-hand towards the bank.

"When will we go to LaF's Biolab?" Carmilla queried, after they walked a large distance in comfortable silence.

"After we go to bank. Its kinda out of the way, but I don't mind." Laura replied shooting Carmilla a sweet smile. The pair acted like an old married couple, and anyone who walked past them in the street could see the small loving glances Carmilla sent towards Laura, and the love in Laura's eyes when Carmilla rolled her eyes at Laura's continuous puns and bad references.

"Thanks babe" Carmilla said, and pulled Laura in for a quick kiss.

"Not a problem" Laura mumbled against her girlfriends lips.

The rain continued to pour, and Laura couldn't help but think how cliché this was.

"We gotta keep goin'" Carmilla said as she pulled away.

"As a vampire I'm immune to the cold, as a human you aren't, and if you get sick, your dad will literally kill me."

"Okay, fine." Laura pouted, then added, "I still cant believe you're really warm. That goes against all vampire books ever written!"

"Well, most vampire books also say that vampires can only be killed by silver or a stake through the heart, when really anything that can kill a human can kill a vampire, soooo..."

" So scrap the vampire books then?"

"Yeah, please do." Carmilla smirked.

Hopping up the steps to the bank, Laura and Carmilla entered the foreboding, excessively bland looking building. Carmilla got a sense of unease, and not just because she was in a dark building with lots of people.

"Laura, I'm gonna wait over here." Carmilla said, gesturing to a more spacious corner of the bank.

"That's okay babe." Laura said, understanding her girlfriends fear of cramped spaced after spending 200 years in a coffin buried alive.

15 minutes later in an excruciating long queue of people, Laura was standing at the desk, talking to an accountant, when a man shoved his was past her.

"Excuse me! You cant push people out of the way like that! I was speaking wit-"

"Shut your fucking face." The man said levelly.

"What is your fucking problem?" Laura said a little louder.

At the sound of Laura's raised voice, Carmilla's head whipped up and she trained her eyes on the man who was now squaring up to Laura, making her look like a child compared to the huge human in-front of her.

The accountant was beginning to look stressed as Laura began to shout at the man, her short temper getting the better of her. At this point, Carmilla stood up, beginning to get worried for her tiny girlfriend.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE!" The man shouted. "I came her with a specific job to do, and if you wont get out of MY FUCKING WAY I'll have to make you move!"

That's when the man spun back to the accountant and pulled a large silver hand-pistol from his coat pocket.

People began to scream and scatter like chickens without heads, and the accountant nearly fainted.

"This, is a robbery" The huge man growled, "Now hand over all that you have, and no-one gets hurt."

It was at this point that the accountant scurried off to get the money that the man wanted, that Laura kicked the man behind the knee. His leg gave away and he shouted in pain, whipping around and pointing the gun at Laura.

As the accountant ran back in, holding as many bags of money that she could, that's when a loud BANG echoed through the building.

Laura gasped as a huge weight fell onto her and she landed on the tile floor, hitting her head with an audible thump.

The large man quickly snatched what the accountant had and ran from the bank.

As Laura's eyes refocussed, she sat up quickly, and began screaming franticly for someone to call an ambulance.

Carmilla lay in-front her, her hand grasping her left side gasping in pain, a large pool of blood forming around her.

"C-carmilla, no!" Laura cried, as she pressed her hands firmly to her girlfriend's side.

"What were you thinking? You useless vampire! Do you not think?" Laura shouted at her as tears streamed down her cheeks. Blood continued to leak from Carmilla, and there was no signs of any help.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! Carmilla, talk to me please!"

"I'm, s-s-sorry babe." Carmilla said, her voice choppy and quiet. " I-I love you so m-much. I've n-never loved some-one so much in t-the 334 years I've b-been alive. But, it's al-always been y-you."

"God, I love you so much. I know what I said before, but you're everything I think about, everything I want, you can't leave me now!" Laura cried.

"You s-should never have fallen in lo-love with me, L-laura, you sho-ould never have..."

"If someone had warned me I would end up here… I would still have chosen you. I'll always choose you, no matter where we are, or what is ahead of us, it'll always be you."

"Laura, p-please leave. I d-don't want you to see me like this." Carmilla cried, tears running down her cheeks as Laura placed a bloodstained hand on her face.

"Please don't ask me to leave. I want you so much it hurts. I never thought it could feel like this, I never thought I could love someone so much"

"Laura, p-pleas-" Laura silenced Carmilla with her lips, and Carmilla coughed, blood bubbling into her mouth and running down her face.

"I-I lo-love you, Laura Ho-Hollis. I w-wanted to marr-rry you someday." Carmilla cried.

"I would've said yes, Carmilla Karnstein"

Carmilla looked at Laura, with the most love in her eyes, and grasped her hand tightly, as she hacked up another lungful of blood. She then smiled, and with her last strength, she reached up and stroked her lover's face, and smiled, then the spark slowly faded from her eyes.

**A/N****_: _**_So, have I crushed your hearts enough yet? Merry Christmas, and, seeing as it is the holiday season, please review! Rest up folks._

_Peace!_


End file.
